The Boy Called Death
is the 22nd episode of the Rockman.EXE Beast anime. It originally aired on March 11, 2006 in Japan. Summary The episode begins with Roll fighting a group of viruses alone at a port as MegaMan and SearchMan are still recharging after fighting another group of virus an hour ago. In order to finish up the fight fast, Maylu insert more than one Asteroid Chips. This not only delete all the viruses but also the ship the heroes are suppose to board. Maylu attempts to pass the blame on Roll but Lan immediately scolds her. With the ship gone, the heroes now have to find a different way to cross the sea. According to her map, Iris explains that there should be an undersea tunnel not far from their area. Before Iris could warn them, Lan accidentally set off an alarm which summons a Zoanoroid Mobile Base under the command of Zoano Cutman Tarō of Falzar. Lan and Raika summons their Navis to engage the enemy. Though Zoano CutMan wasn't a strong opponent, he has many TinHawk viruses under his command and two of them are about to attack Lan and Raika until they are saved by a mysterious Navi named EraseMan and his operator Dark Scythe. Zoano CutMan remembers the duo and concentrate his attack on them but was defeated in a single hit. Scythe then order EraseMan to attack the heroes though it was only a test to see how strong they are as the area they are in is under enemy's territory and is very dangerous to travel. Scythe's attitude annoyed Lan so much that he compares him with Chaud. The scene shifts to Chaud sneezing at the sheer mention of him. Dingo ask him whether or not he caught a cold but Chaud states that his nose just itch all of the sudden. The two of them had just dropped off [Baryl at Pat's village and are about to leave in order to catch up with Lan and the others. Back to Lan's group, Scythe explains that he too is going through the undersea tunnel but it wouldn't be easy as Falzar forces had set up a base at the entrance of the tunnel to prevent Gregar forces from traveling across the sea easily as they have no wings. Things would have been simpler if Maylu hadn't destroy the ship. Scythe reveals that he on a mission to destroy the fortress in order to allow safe passage for supplies to be carried to refugees across the sea. Since their destination are the same, Scythe allows the heroes to follow him. At Falzar's fortress, the CutMan brothers lament the loss of yet another brother at the hands of Dark Scythe and EraseMan, leaving then as the only survivors of their clan. Vinny however rally his brothers together and reveal that the Synchronizer, Trill is among the heroes and capturing him is now their current objective. However, the other brothers are afraid to do so as not only EraseMan was already a formidable opponent, they are also afraid of the heroes. Vinny however boosts his brothers morale as he know of Dark Scythe's weakness. Returning to Lan's group, Dark Scythe reveals part of his past. Before he joined the resistance, he was a hired assassin who would take part in any contract or mission as long he is paid. After failing a mission tasked by the leader of the resistance, Commander Mask, he fell into deep depression and refuse to have his injuries treated. The Commander however gave him another mission; to treat his wound with the prize money being 5 million zenny. Seeing how much the Commander care of him, Dark Scythe learned that human heart is more important than money and change his ways. Scythe gave the heroes a picture of the Commander to which Raika recognize as the person who saved him and Dingo during their first day at Beyondard. However, when Lan and Maylu look at the picture, they immediately recognize from the Commander's body features that he is someone they knew, the Beyondard version of Masa. Meanwhile, the CutMan Brothers have raided the Resistance Camp and captured several members, including the Commander Mask, Sal and Miyu. The heroes finally reached the fortress where the CutMan Brothers have been waiting for them. Lan and his friends summon their Navis but before they could do anything, Vinny reveals the hostage they have taken, with Commander Mask being tied to the roof. The Brothers threaten Scythe that they will kill the hostages unless he defeat the heroes and bring Trill to them. Commander Mask tells Scythe to forget about him or he will become the monster they wanted him to be. Upon listening to the Commander's voice, Lan and Maylu confirm that he really is Masa. With no other choice but to comply, Scythe sends in EraseMan to fight the heroes. To make things fair, Vinny tells Roll and SearchMan not to interfere. Scythe looks at the Commander one last time and formulate a plan to free his right hand. Upon looking at his operator's eyes, EraseMan already figure out Scythe's plan. MegaMan and EraseMan begin battling without any of them holding back. Meanwhile, Raika figure out Scythe's true intentions and had SearchMan to enter the fortress from the side to free the other hostages. Maylu on the other hand gave Roll an Anti-Body doll of SearchMan to trick the Brothers that SearchMan is still present. When MegaMan and EraseMan are close enough, EraseMan manage to mutter "right hand" to him. MegaMan immediately figure it out what he meant and ask Lan to give him a CornShot chip. As MegaMan jumped into the air, EraseMan fire his Erase Delete Beam at him but MegaMan manage to dodge it. In actuality, the beam is targeting is the cuff on the Commander's right hand. Lan too realize what Scythe's plan is and tell MegaMan to fire at the CutMan Brothers, even when the Zoanoroids warn them that they will hit the Commander. Right before the attack hits them, the Commander is able to pull out his Beast Link Gate and summons SharkMan to free him. SearchMan on the other hand had successfully rescue the other hostages and rejoin the others outside. Frustrated that their plan had failed, the CutMan Brothers activate the fortress' weapons and fire at the heroes. As they begin to taunt at the heroes, Lan, Maylu and Raika insult them back for attempting to taint the kindess of humans' heart. With their hearts connected, the heroes, SharkMan and EraseMan combine their attacks to destroy the fortress and deleting the CutMan Brothers in the process. With his mission complete and the Commander safe, Scythe thanked Lan for trusting him. Now that the undersea tunnel is safe to proceed, the heroes take a train to the nearest station. Along the way, the Commander ask Lan how does he know that he is SharkMan's operator but he and Maylu decides to keep it a secret. They know that no matter in this world or their own, Masa will always be Masa, and will teach the people around him to take their calcium and to cherish the human heart more. The heroes bid the Resistance farewell at the next station and continue their journey to Lord Wily's Research Facility. Appearances Characters *Lan *MegaMan *Maylu *Roll *Chaud *Raika *SearchMan *Dingo *Trill *Iris *Baryl (Beyondard) *Masa/Commander Mask (Beyondard) *SharkMan (Beyondard) *Sal (Beyondard) *Miyu (Beyondard) *Pat Fahran *Zoano CutMan Brothers *Dark Scythe *EraseMan Battle Chips Trivia *Goof: During their meeting, the CutMan review the video and explain how strong MegaMan, Roll and SearchMan are even though Roll was not summoned at that moment. ---- Previous Episode | Next Episode ---- Category:Rockman.EXE Beast episodes